


Welcome to New York

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon!Keith, M/M, Succubus, ghost!hunk, supernatural creature au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: In a New York populated by everything from aliens to yetis to giants brains to people, human artist Lance has to survive day-to-day life with his demon boyfriend Keith, ghost roommate Hunk, telepathic friend Pidge, and wizard accomplice Shiro.





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess what this is loosely based on I'll give you a cookie

"Oh, Lance... I love how human you are." Keith whispered, lightly dragging his claws down Lance's captive chest. The taller boy pulled against the restraints anchoring him to the bed in slight discomfort. 

"Keith, I get that you're a demon, but-"

"Shh." A claw flicked out and pressed against Lance's mouth, silencing him. "You had fun tonight, right?"

Lance nodded meekly, his eyes crossing to look at the imposing claw. Keith sat up, brushing his black hair behind his shoulders, stretching his bat-like wings. "Then I think our night is over." He rolled off of Lance, deftly unlocking the handcuffs pinning his victim to the bed and crawling out the window. He turned to look at Lance, his blood red eyes drilling holes into his forehead.

Keith spoke with a deep, gravelly voice. "See you in Hell tomorrow, Lance." Then he dropped off the sill and disappeared into the night. Lance sighed, rubbing his wrists and trying to piece together his ruined sheets.

\----

"You're still with that demon guy?" Hunk asked, spooning eggs onto Lance's plate. "I thought you broke up with him ages ago."

Lance shrugged, poking his food. "You know how demons are. 'I hate you' one minute, 'Let's consumate our love in fire' the next. I'm just gonna play it by ear from now on."

Hunk laughed, sitting down to eat his own food. "I prefer humans, to be honest. But it's hard to find one willing to get down with someone of my... uh..."

Lance cocked an eyebrow. "So you're a ghost, dude. There's tons of ghosts in New York."

Hunk blushed. "Yeah, but like... it's hard for me to... physically..." He made a knitted shape with his fingers. Lance understood.

"Ohhh, right. Have you thought of doing that medium thing? There's a place near 8th that's doing some free trials."

Hunk waved him away. "It's not the same. And besides, people just assume it's gonna be making clay pots in the dark like that one Whoopi Goldberg movie." He sighed, glumly eating his eggs. 

"How can you eat, anyway?" Lance asked, eyeing him with curiosity.

"If I focus really hard, I can eat and touch things. But stuff like sex is above my level."

Lance nodded thoughtfully, finishing his eggs. "I should probably get ready. I have a date with Keith." He stood, then felt Hunk's eyes on his neck. "Yes, Hunk. In Hell."

"Ugh!" Hunk groaned. "You won't be able to text down there. No signal."

"Great. Just another thing I have to worry about." 

\----

Lance walked down the street, reflecting on his decision to move here to New York in the first place. Almost 80 years ago, many different monsters and creatures had decided to emigrate to America's biggest city, creating a huge strain on the infrastructure and changing how its citizens interact with each other forever. Everything from aliens to mothmen to giant squids to tree people have decided to make their home here, with humans like Lance having no choice but to adapt and get along with their new friends.

"Hey buddy, watch where you're going!" A passing werewolf yelled as he pushed past Lance. 

"Ugh." He rolled his eyes.

Now he was dating a demon. A demon from Hell. The Rift to Hell was one of the first places to appear in New York after the exodus, along with Aquaria Park and Zombietown. And Lance had to make his way to Hell to have a lovely dinner with his-

 _"Succubus. You're dating a succubus."_ Pidge said, breaking his concentration. Her voice echoed in his head.

 _"Pidge!"_ He thought back. _"Go away, I'm thinking!"_

_"I can tell, I can hear your thoughts from three blocks away."_

Lance frowned, angry at the intrusion. Stupid telepaths.

_"I heard that."_

_"Pidgeee!"_

"Fine, but maybe keep your thinking down? I'm in a pottery class with Hunk."

_"PIDGE!"_

_"Okay, okay, I'm going, sheesh!"_

And then her voice was gone. Lance loved living in this city, but sometimes he had a hard time convincing himself. He stepped over a drunken homeless alien, nimbly weaving through a throng of yetis, and boarded the down escalator helpfully marked " _ **HELL**_ ".

\----

"Lance, I'm glad you could make it." Keith purred, thumbing the table with a claw. Lance was sweating in the sweltering heat, but the restaraunt was very nice, far outclassing any eatery Lance could visit above. Hell had been converted into a shops and entertainment district, no doubt another step to controlling the human race, although since their integration into New York they had pretty much let that go to the wayside. But Keith kept reminding Lance of their true origins.

Lance pulled at the tie around his throat. "It's, uh... kind of hot."

"A drink, sir?" A red skinned waiter asked, whipping out a notepad.

Keith nodded, his barbed tail wrapping around his chair. He did not break eye contact with Lance.

"Swan heart au jus, s'il vous plait." He said as Lance recoiled.

"Ah yes, a good order monsieur." The waiter wrote down Keith's order. "And for you, sir?"

"Uh..." Lance looked at his menu with confusion. "Is there anything on this menu that's, uh... not covered in virgin blood?"

"No, sir. But I can see what I can do. Drinks?"

"Red wine." Keith replied.

"Water." Lance said, still sweating

"Very good." Then the waiter was gone.

Lance turned to look at Keith. "Do you think he listened to me when I said no virgin blood? He didn't write it down-"

"I'm sure he'll remember, Lance." Keith said. "How do you like my home so far? Nice, right?"

Lance nodded, still a little uncomfortable being surrounded with demons. "It's nice, yeah. I've never been to Hell before. Lots of my friend have, though."

Keith grabbed his red wine from the passing plate with amazing reflexes, taking a sip immediately. Lance jumped as the waiter dropped his glass in front of and whirled away, obviously busy.

"I could do without all the fire, though."

"I was born in that lake of lava right over there. It's the hottest one. We should go swimming later!" Keith said, grinning.

"Uh, well that sounds nice but-"

"Oh, right. I forgot. Human."

They both laughed. Lance's discomfort was dissipating.

"Lance," Keith said after he was done laughing, placing his glass on the table. "I brought you here to talk."

Lance blanched as he sipped his water. "Y-yeah?"

"I'm a demon, Lance. You remember how we met?"

Lance nodded. "Of course. I was desperate for a job, and I guess you picked up on that and-"

"Offered you a nefarious pact that you refused yada yada." Keith interrupted, waving his hand lazily in the air. "As a demon, I'm attracted to pure souls. And you have a very... _very_ pure soul." Keith relished the words, making Lance blush.

"Yeah, you've talked about this before. What's your point?" Lance said, nervously drinking more water.

"We should move in together. In your place."

Lance choked on his water, small splashes from the glass evaporating on Keith's skin. "M-move in?" He gasped.

"Yes." Keith's tail crawled up the table and wrapped around Lance's hand. "Unless you think it's a bad idea."

"No! Not a bad idea, just... sudden. Let me talk with Hunk about it first."

Keith sighed, rolling his eyes. "The ghost? Whyyy?" He pouted, his crimson eyes welling up with crocodile tears.

"I live with him, Keith. It's important how he feels."

Keith's pout evolved into a smile. "That's what I love about you, Lance. So kind. That's like an aphrodisiac to us demons." He licked his lips, the tail tightening around Lance's wrists. "You make me so hor-"

"Oh look, our food!" Lance nervously exclaimed, cutting Keith off.

The waiter had reappeared, placing Keith's plate of swan heart in front of him and a head of lettuce in front of Lance, who sighed.

"Enjoy, sirs."

Keith laughed quietly. "Want some of my swan heart?"

Lance retched. "No. I'll just eat the lettuce, thanks."


	2. Roommate Agreement

"Lance..." Keith purred, biting at the human's neck and wrapping his tail loosely around the artist's growing member. "Tell me what you want..."

"Keith..." Lance whispered, wrapping his hands in the demon's black hair and leaning forward to breathe into his ear. "I want you..." He nibbled at the earlobe lightly. "...to behave yourself when Hunk comes back."

All of the heat dissipated from Keith's body and he sat back, face angry and arms folded.

"Get out." His leather shorts brushed against Lance's crotch, making him wince in discomfort.

"Come on, Keith? Please."

"What do you mean 'behave myself'? What, am I just some loose cannon to you?" Keith rocked back, rolling off the bed and landing lightly on the floor.

Lance rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant. It's not like you're disproving yourself right now."

Keith brushed his hair back, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with a small puff of fire from his mouth. "Whatever."

"See, that! You can't smoke in here!"

"I can do whatever I want."

"Ugh!" Lance threw up his arms. "He won't let you live here if you act like this!"

Keith pouted, his eyes sad. Then he put the cigarette out on his own skin. "Fine." He tossed it out the window.

Lance stood up, wrapping his arms around the pouting demon. "It's okay, man. You can do it, just be... normal?"

Lance could feel Keith heat up to almost 100 degrees immediately.

He blanched. "Uh-oh."

Within seconds, Keith was holding him down on the floor and running his tongue along his chest. He bit lightly at Lance's abs and nipples, making the human moan in pleasure.

"Keith... shouldn't we be on the bed?"

"No time." The demon breathed, unzipping his shorts with an air of finality. "Need it now."

"But-"

" _Now_."

\----

Hunk sat on the couch, flipping through the TV. He heard the noises of racous lovemaking coming from Lance's room. He knew what was going on.

_"Keith, wait- AH!"_

Hunk rolled his eyes, turning to Tree TV.

_"Tree People, or Treeple, have inhabited New York's Central Park for years-"_

A demonic roar came from the room before it was quickly silenced. Hunk just stared at the door, disinterested. An entire episode of _Tree People: A Retrospective_ had passed before Lance stumbled out of his room, hair disheveled and neck marked with red welts.

"Oh, Hunk. I didn't know you were already home."

"I don't have to knock, I can just float right on through. So I probably surprised you." Hunk said sardonically, changing the channel to _Fairies Gone Wild; Part 6_.

"I don't mind or anything. You're my roomie, after all."

"Okay," Hunk turned off the TV. "I get that you want your demon boyfriend to live here. I understand. But you can understand my... hesistation, right?"

Lance nodded, chugging orange juice straight from the bottle. "Yeah, I get it. But he's a really neat guy. And he can pay double the rent-"

"What?" Hunk asked, rising from his sitting place on the couch. "Double?"

Lance smirked. He had him. "Keith is the son of a really high-ranked Goetia general... she makes so much money subjugating the innocent and boiling souls. Real cool lady."

"Well..." Hunk pretended to think about it. "If he can do that, then... I'm willing to give this a shot."

"Cool. I'll go tell him."

"I'll record _A Werewolf in New York_ for you."

"You're the best." Lance winked and made a finger gun and Hunk as he closed the door. He turned to walk to his bed, but Keith was right in front of him already, his eyes red and body hot. He started grabbing at Lance with his claws and making vague moaning sounds.

Lance sighed. "Keith, again? We just-"

"I need you, Lance. Sure, you being nice gets me going, but you tricking your best friend just... unf!" His wings splayed for an instant before retreating back. Smoke was beginning to issue from his skin. "I didn't even have to pretend to be nice or anything..."

"Fine. But it wasn't tricking. It was the truth. And this is the last time tonight!"

Keith nodded, frantically pulling Lance's clothes off his body. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just get naked."

Lance smirked. "Okay, hold on-"

_**"I WILL TAKE WHAT IS MINE!"** _

\----

Hunk was just about to record _A Werewolf in New York_ when the sounds started again, this time much louder and rapid.

_"Keith, hold on- Ow! Keith-"_

In between Lance's complaints there were sounds of loud lovemaking a demonic growls.

"Ugh. The living." Hunk sighed with disdain, focusing on his new fixation; _How To Be a Vampire 101_.

 


End file.
